Sesshomaru's Pup
by SapphireButterfly661
Summary: Punishment for a royal having a bastard child according to demonic rule? Death to the child.  What happens when a female inuyokai is impregnated by a certain pure blood?  And secretly has the child?
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at all the people!" Came the shout of an excited little demon girl as she eagerly tugged on her mothers kimono while pointing to the crowd of people. Her mother looked down at the small girl smiling gently at her and nodding, "Yes Yoko, there is alot of people." Yoko smiled jumping up and down happily to see all the people walking around the town and working. Her silver-white hair blew in the breeze as she jumped and skipped around her mother, who walked with such a grace that only a demoness could summon.

The villagers watched the couple in awe at the beauty of the mother and the adorableness of her child, a small girl ran out to the couple and stopped in front of the little demon girl shyly. "Do you wanna play with me?" The girl asked as she twiddled her thumbs, Yokos eyes grew and she looked up at her mother eagerly, "Can I Mommy please?" she asked in such a cute voice and donned her puppy eyes. Her mother stared down at her then to the human child next to her daughter, then smiling softly she nodded, "But don't wander far from the village Yoko." and with that she left the children to their play, going to find a place for them to stay and rest.

"Lets go play tag! You're it!" The human girl shouted before running off away from the small demon. Yoko laughed and chased after the girl using 'human speed' as her mother said it was and continued to chase the young girl around. They both ran out into a field near the woods after a few hours of games, collapsing in the soft grass eagerly. "That was fun, Tara!" Yoko said happily as she looked over at her human play mate, who smiled back widely at her as well, "It was!" Tara said as she snuggled into the warm grass, Yoko doing the same.

Suddenly, from Yokos sensitive hearing, she sat up and looked around. Tara looked up confusedly before noticing a group of people coming out of the forest, not being used to seeing strangers alone, Tara got scared and started to run. Yoko confused at why Tara was running looked back at the group coming out of the woods, then getting up Yoko ran up to them curiously circling each member of the small group. "Hello! Who are you?" Yoko asked eagerly skipping in circles around the group, she looked up at the hanyou dressed in red clothing and noticed his white dog ears twitch.

The man stared down at her agitatedly watching her movements warily, "feh. Go home brat." he murmured still walking, Yoko being well Yoko, continued to circle him and ask him many questions and talking eagerly. "But me and Mommy don't have a home. We travel! I was born in the woods 'cuz Mommy wasn't near a doctor person or anything! My Mommy is strong!" Kagome smiled holding back her laughter as she watched the small child circling him and chatting aimlessly, there was a cough and Miroku motioned Kagome back with him and Sango. "Kagome, I can sense that this child is a demon...a rather strong one for her age too...and she kinda looks like Inuyasha don't you think?" Both him and Sango said as they looked back at the small demon child.

"Yoko? Love, leave them alone." A slender beautiful woman came into view, her pale green fighting kimono fit snugly around her body as she walked towards the group. Inuyasha watched the woman intently as he noticed the pair of sai at her sides, the little demon child turned her head sharply and then ran up to the woman with a call of 'Mommy!'.

Smiling the woman took her daughters hand before she turned to look at the group in front of her, she stiffened slightly but kept the sudden change hidden as her eyes gazed intently at Inuyasha. 'He looks too much like him. I can't chance her being found.' The woman lifted her daughter up gently and held her to her tightly before her eyes gave away slightly, showing her pain and fear in them, before she turned quickly and bolted away quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy? Why did you run away from those people?" Yoko asked as she looked up from her bed to her mother. He mother was silent for a bit before smiling softly to her daughter and started to tickle her, "Because love, I didn't want you to miss your bed time. We leave early tomorrow." She said before standing up and closing the door to her daughters room that they rented before she went and sat down by the door to their room, leaning her head against it as she prepared for sleep. "Inuyasha? Why do you think that woman looked hurt and scared before she ran? I mean we never seen her before have we?" A male voice sounded outside their room making the female inu-yokai's head jerk up sharply. "I don't think we have met her or that little girl before. Maybe we should check it out." A female voice said as well sounding concerned.

Inuyasha stayed silent as they made it to their rooms, his nose caught the faint scent of the small girl they met earlier but he ignored it. Kagome and the others continued to talk and wonder about why the mothers eyes showed pain and fear before she ran away from them. "It all happened after she got a good look at Inuyasha didn't it..." Miroku trailed off as they all turned to look at Inuyasha who glared at them. "What are you all looking at?" He snapped at them loudly, everyone looked away but continued to think about the female. Inuyasha was also thinking, wondering why the little girl had talked to him so eagerly and comfortably out of all of them and why the female ran away from them after she looked at him. The little girl bothered him most, she had been a inu-pup, most pups prefer to stay close to their family, especially their parents when they are as young as her. She had felt safe and not threatened by him, allowing herself to get closer to him than the others. Agitated at the lack of answers Inuyasha sighed before leaning back and closing his eyes.

In the dead of night their was a whimper as the small girl was picked up from her bed, "Shhhh, hush love, its Mommy. We are going to be leaving a bit earlier just sleep, Mommy's got you." Came the calming voice of her mother, Yoko whimpered softly before burying her face into her mothers neck and falling back to sleep. Her mother held her daughter close to her as she stepped into the hallway and took off running, she was close to the woods before she heard the footsteps of another. "Show yourself" She whispered sharply but loud enough to be heard, Inuyasha stepped out from the darkness into the moonlight in front of them, his arms folded into his sleeves.

"A reason your leaving so early." He questioned as he looked down at the small sleeping girl in her arms, whom she held closer to her body accidentally prying a small whimper from her daughters lips. Inuyasha glanced down at the child again before looking back up at her mother. "It's not safe for us." Her mother snapped as she looked around, her eyes landed on the crescent moon in the sky and her eyes showed pain. "Sesshomaru..." She growled slightly as her eyes stared up to the pale moon in the sky. Inuyasha growled at the mention of his brother and clenched his fists, "You love my brother?" Inuyasha snarled but was taken back when he saw the pain in the females eyes. "Love? To have your innocence taken one night to relieve a male of their heat? Is that love? You think I loved him? No, I never met him before that or after. How can that be love?" Her voice cracked slightly as she looked down at her daughter. "To find out that an unplanned mating blessed me with this beautiful child...she is who I love, not him." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes and landed on her daughters cheek waking her from her slumber. "Mommy...Mommy why are you crying?" Her daughter looked at her mother before licking her tears and nuzzling her cheek wanting her mother to be happy.

Inuyasha stood there shocked, an unplanned mating, a child, his BROTHERS child. Inuyasha stepped forward as he watched the female fall to her knees crying as she held her daughter tightly. Her daughter whimpered as she started to cry with her mother, Inuyasha crouched down next to the pair and embraced them both trying to calm them down. The girl looked up at him with teary eyes and asked him why her mommy was crying, Inuyasha blinked as he looked down at the girl, "um, your Mommy's just upset..." he murmured as he held them both and rocked them calming them both down. "Let's go back." He said after the crying had stopped, "You can talk to us after you both get rest." He said standing up with the girl in his arms sleeping and her mother stood up as well nodding, she went to take her daughter back from him but he held her to him, "Please.." he asked quietly looking down, she nodded and they both walked back.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha couldn't help but glance down continually at the small pup in his arms. He was speechless, his mind still working to comprehend everything that's happened today. He had a niece; the word fell off his tongue oddly. Never, would he have thought his brother would even have kids! He tried imagining Sesshomaru as a father but cringed, not a very pleasant image.

Carefully, Inuyasha adjusted the pup so she was leaning on his shoulder. Her small hands went through his hair before relaxing in the silky strands. "She does that to know she's safe sometimes...she has a lot of things to know she's safe" the female beside him said still looking forward. Inuyasha nodded carrying the pup to the inn '_looks like we'll find out about them_' he thought walking down the hall towards the mother's room. She opened the door allowing him to follow her inside.

Once inside Inuyasha sat down on the floor still holding Yoko close to his chest before he gently lowered her small body to rest on his lap. Suddenly, Yoko's hand lashed out and grabbed at Inuyasha's arm before she sleepily tugged it down to her chest and curled around it like it was a toy and continued to sleep. "Another?" Inuyasha asked, the female and mother sat down in front of them and smiled some shaking her head "No, that just means she thought your arm was her blanket. See?" Inuyasha almost sweat-dropped seeing that the sleeve of his robe was across the small girl like a blanket.

"She is so small" Inuyasha murmured as he looked down at the girl, her body was small and lithe, but still had the softness in her cheeks indicating she was still very young. The female nodded softly "She's only 7 years old." She said smiling as she looked at her pup with love in her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at the pup and smiled some more before rubbing his clawed hand over her cheek softly, so young...and she was his niece. The female smiled softly watching the small bond already starting between the male and her daughter, it made her smile knowing her daughter could have a family somehow, even if only her uncle.

"So tell me...why do you run?" Inuyasha murmured softly as he gazed down at the child before his gaze turned back up to her mother. Inari looked down slightly before taking her time to answer, "You know that a royal would rather have a bastard child murdered than acknowledged...I'd rather keep her secret and safe than risk her getting found out." She said looking up at Inuyasha determinedly. Inuyasha nodded some and pulled Yoko closer to him unconsciously, she made a small noise before curling back into his lap again.

Inari looked down at Yokos sleeping face as Inuyasha spoke, "...perhaps...you could travel with us...please?" he asked slightly desperate because he didn't want to lose his niece. Inari looked down at Yoko more and nodded softly, "very well..." she murmured softly before laying down for sleep."...I'm trusting you..." She whispered as she laid down and allowed herself to sleep like her daughter was. Inuyasha nodded leaning against the wall holding Yoko in her sleep, "I'll take care of you pup..." he whispered softly to Yoko before pulling a blanket over her and allowing himself to fall asleep watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha awoke to a small finger poking at his cheek, when he just turned his head to the side he left himself open for the small Inu-pup that bit his dog ear playfully. He groaned and then cried out some as he was being jumped on, "WAKE UP WAKE UP! WE CAN PLAY BEFORE MOMMY AND I LEAVE!" The small girl shouted happily, her hair was all a mess from her sleep, and her clothes were wrinkled, she looked so cute to Inuyasha. He held her so she would stop jumping on his stomach and then started to comb his fingers through her hair some; she squirmed and growled at him only making him chuckle some. Yoko never had liked when her mother groomed her, she hated it, and so she sat there pouting quietly as he worked the knots out of her hair.

Once Inuyasha was finished he shrugged at her kimono and stood up, seeing her mother was still sleeping he decided to take her outside. Yoko bolted out of the room making Inuyasha chase after her, she giggled and once they were in the field she used her normal demonic speed to run away from him. Inuyasha smirked and continued the chase allowing her to slip past his fingers and then he would catch her and tickle her at other times. Yoko laughed and played with him before spying her mother standing not to far away from them. "Mommy!" She called as she ran to her mother smiling. Inuyasha walked over to them silently, "Shall we go meet your friends?" Inari asked as she stroked Yokos hair softly; with a nod from Inuyasha they all made their way back to the inn where Kagome and the rest of the gang were wondering of where Inuyasha was.

Yoko hand climbed her way up Inuyashas back and situated herself on his shoulders holding onto his head giggling as they approached his companions. Shippo was the first to notice Inuyasha was coming before looking up more and seeing Yoko giggling on his head, "hey its that girl" Shippo said as he pointed to Inuyasha, who had his hands in the sleeves of his haori and was walking calmly. Everyone turned to see the little girl sitting on

Inuyasha's head and giggling then beside them was the female yokai from yesterday. "Inuyasha? Where have you been?" Kagome asked angered some from waking up and he wasn't there. "This is Inari and her daughter Yoko...my niece." Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a level stare, Yoko looked down at Inuyasha then to her mother who nodded softly.

Yoko smiled brightly and nuzzled her cheek against Inuyashas head "Uncle Yasha!" she giggled having given him a name. She snuggled his head and made a small happy bark before biting at his ear. He made a growl playfully at her making her giggle, Inari smiled softly to her daughter before she told her to come down. With a small whine Yoko got down and stood next to her mother and Inuyasha, she smiled some and looked at Kirara happily before she walked up and went nose to nose with her and giggled making Kirara mew.

Kagome and the rest of the gang introduced themselves to Inari and Yoko, which Yoko just kind of phased out playing with Kirara. "So! Shall we go on our way?" Miroku exclaimed joyously, mostly from another female companion coming with them, but happy none the less. With a nod from everyone they gathered their things and headed towards Narakus last sighting. Yoko singing a song every now and then and giggling happily now that she was with her Uncle Yasha and Mommy.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks rolled by since Inari and Yoko started to travel with Inuyasha and the others. Yoko sat proudly on Inuyashas shoulders as she held a fish in her hands, eager to show her new family of her first catch. Inuyasha chuckled softly at the little pups actions, she was so proud of herself since she caught the fish all by herself. It was a funny memory he remembered, he was sitting along the bank watching Yoko who wanted to try and go fishing; after demonstrating what to do he let her go about her business watching as she tried eagerly to catch a fish. She fell into the water once causing Inuyasha to rush over and get her out, but when he lifted her from the water he had water splashed into his face then a happy cry of 'Inu-Chan! I got one!' as Yoko hugged a small fish to her eagerly.

"Mama! Look, Look!" Yoko cried as she held the fish up eagerly for her mother to see. Inari smiled softly at her child as she walked over and picked her up off of Inuyashas shoulders before setting her down. "Wonderful, Yo-kun, why don't you go show Miroku and Sango your catch?" With an eager nod from her daughter Yoko ran over to Sango and Miroku holding her fish up triumphantly her small tail wagging eagerly.

"I see she got you wet as well Inuyasha" Inari chuckled some seeing the dripping wet hanyou shake himself dry. "Yeah, she did." Inuyasha murmured in a slightly grumpy voice though inside both him and Inari knew he was laughing.

"That's great Yo-Chan, lets start a fire and cook it." Miroku said smiling down at the young yokai whose face lit up some and she started to jump in circles around them chanting happily. Poisonous insects watched the small child from afar as their master had ordered, their buzzing barely audible to any but the small child who looked around wondering what the buzzing was.

"Mama? I hear buzzing?" Yoko asked tugging on her mothers fighting kimono lightly. Inari looked down at her child and held her closer to her. "Inuyasha. Saimyoushou." She murmured as she pulled two Sais from their resting places by her waist. Inuyasha growled before drawing Tetsuiga, the sword transforming as it was unsheathed.

One of Naraku's puppets dropped down in the clearing with them before attacking Inari and Yoko directly. "Yoko hide!" Inari demanded as she pushed her child behind her, lashing out at the creature with her Sais. Yoko was small enough to hide in the roots of an old tree as Inuyasha and everyone fought the puppet and Naraku's poisonous bugs.

An ominous chuckle surrounded the woods as the fight reigned on, "Poor Inari, you cannot hide her from me, remember this." As Inari was distracted by the voice and looked frantically for Yoko the puppet chose the moment to strike, impaling Inaris' chest with a tentacle through her heart.

Yokos eyes widened as she watched crimson blood drip from her mothers mouth as Inaris' Sais dropped from her hands. "MAMA!" Yoko howled out as she struggled in the roots of the tree to get out quickly.

Inuyashas windscar took care of the puppet as the bugs slowly retreated. "Yoko!" Inuyasha yelled out as he looked around for her; upon hearing her cries and whimpers he reached in and pulled her out of the roots holding her face to his chest trying to hide the image of her mothers body from her. Small little fist pushed and banged at his chest as Yoko cried hard wanting her mother.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo watched sadly as Inuyasha curled himself around Yoko and noticed the tears that fell from his eyes quietly. Shippo was the first to notice a light coming form Yokos one hand as she reached past Inuyashas body out towards her mother. The light was an earthy green, as Shippo followed the direction her hand was pointing he saw Inaris' body being covered in vines and plants. Tugging on Kagomes skirt he pointed and they all watched in awe as her mothers body was covered in a beautiful mound of lush green and beautiful fauna.

It seemed like hours before Yokos cries died down and she stared blankly at Inuyashas chest before her eyes drifted shut in sleep. Sitting still for a few more minutes Inuyasha tucked Yokos small body close to him before standing up and walking again. Kagome was about to say something but Inuyasha cut her off. "We need to get moving; I don't want her here when she wakes up." With a nod of understanding from everyone they followed Inuyasha quietly away from the site of death and sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

(Note: Time Skip...3 weeks)

Three weeks have dragged by since Inaris death, leaving Yoko more fragile than ever. Now she spends most of her time clinging to Inuyasha for love and protection, which he offers freely. Narakus' insects have been quiet and have left them alone for now, to which Inuyasha is thankful, for Yokos sake.

Yoko has finally visited the Bone Eaters Well, as her and Inuyasha sit waiting for Kagome to return from her time. Yoko thought the well was calm, she has told Inuyasha it had a calm feeling and wasn't upset; causing Inuyasha to sit there and think about Yoko's abilities as they waited.

"I'm back!" Kagome cheered some hauling her large bag over the well wall. Yoko smiled softly but was still awfully quiet since Inari's death. Kagome thought she would try to cheer her up and smiled pulling out a neatly wrapped box with pink and light green ribbons on it. "Yoko, I have a present for you." She smiled as she crouched down next to Yoko holding the present to her. Yoko cocked her head to the side confused as she took the wrapped box and shook it some before sniffing it. "It smells funny Inu-chan" her comment causing Kagome to sweat-drop some, "Everything normally does from her time..." He mumbled but Kagome heard him and with a 'Sit Boy' he was down on the ground making Yoko giggle slightly before she started chewing on the wrapping paper.

Pulling the paper and ribbons off Yoko opened the box to see an odd pink thing. "What is it Inu-chan?" She asked picking it up some; it was a pink baseball hat just like Inuyashas red one from Kagomes time. "It's called a hat Yo-chan, here." Kagome answered for her as she took the hat and placed it on Yokos head softly, unconsciously it covered up her main birthmark on her forehead. "You look adorable Yo-chan!" Kagome squealed as she looked at Yoko who just looked back with her big golden eyes.

"Am I pretty Inu-chan...?Like Momma...?" Yoko asked quietly as she pulled out a pink teddy bear Kagome brought for her too and sniffing it. Inuyasha looked at Yoko sadly before nodding and hugging her to his side. "Yes, you look just as beautiful as your Momma." He told her softly; Kagome taking the hint left to get the others so they could start their journey again. "Ready Yo-kun?" Inuyasha asked softly as he stood up, she nodded and he helped her up, brushing off the back of her white kimono.

"Taking on whelps now Inuyasha?" Came from the shadows as the owner of the voice revealed themselves. Inuyasha froze slightly but then growled pushing Yoko safely behind him while drawing Tetsuiga. "What do you want Sesshomaru? Ready to loose?" Inuyasha smirked cockily as he charged at Sesshomaru.

Kagome, along with the rest of their traveling group, gather by Yoko bringing her closer to the center of their small circle. Kagome pulled Yoko farther away from the fight, but she refused to have Inuyasha from her sight causing Kagome to still stay in the vicinity.

The regular family feud continued for some time; now Inuyasha was panting heavily and was bleeding from a gash on his arm. Sesshomaru's face stayed an emotionless void as his claws started to drip a green poison. Yoko smelt the acidic poison in the air and paled, before running away from everyone towards Inuyasha. "No! MAMA!" She called out in a flash of fear, as Sesshomaru's whip flung towards Inuyasha only to be stopped by a barrier of vines and plants. 

Yoko flung herself at Inuyasha her hat falling to the ground as she buried her face into his chest sobbing. "I don't die Inu-chan...I miss Mama..." She sobbed into his chest whimpering. Inuyasha looked down at Yoko's small form sadly before picking her up and cradling her to his shoulder, "Hide your face Yo-kun" He whispered to her as he stood.

Sesshomaru watched silently as the barrier disintegrated back into the earth before his eyes glanced at the runt Inuyasha was holding. His inner beast stirred at the sight of the young pup, *_She belongs to us..._* it snarled angrily towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled at his beast before turning towards the woods and walking.

Then as if in slow motion the winds shifted, blowing the young ones scent to Sesshomarus sharp nose. His eyes narrowed slightly as he flashed in front of the small group glaring down at the pup. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Yoko growling slightly at Sesshomarus closeness; Yoko felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up causing her to whimper.

*_Ours...Pup_* Sesshomarus beast growled deeply as Sesshomaru watched the young pup quiver. "You have what is _mine_" His voice was a deep growl as Yoko shook clinging closer to Inuyasha, her hands tangled in his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru growled seeing the small pup quiver in fear of him, this confused and angered his inner beast making him growl again. Inuyasha snarled angrily at Sesshomaru lashing his claws at him while holding Yoko tightly to his chest. Sesshomaru snarled his eyes bleeding red as his beast snarled angrily, a tornado of wind trashed around him as his beast clawed for out.

Yoko whimpered at the growling and cried against Inuyasha, but when Inuyasha slashed with his claws Yokos fear of Sesshomaru turned towards Inuyasha as well. With a yipe she jumped down out of Inuyashas arms and started to run away. "Yoko! Come back! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she saw Yoko no longer in Inuyashas arms.

Yoko whimpered as she tore off through the clearing, her demonic speed nothing compared to Sesshomarus who had stopped right in front of the small pup, causing her to run into his legs and fall back with a soft thump. Yoko stared up with scared golden eyes before scaring herself to the point of transforming into her true form. Winds whipped around her as Yokos body began to glow and then her small body was replaced by a large white dog about the size of a dump truck. Yoko whimpered and cowered against a tree as Sesshomaru stood his ground before transforming into his true form as well.

Yokos eyes grew in fear as she watched the older and much bigger dog come towards her slowly. Ears down and tail drawn between her legs Yoko whined as she backed away from the male before her. Sesshomaru growled low and demanding towards Yokos shaking form before coming beside her and nudging her under his body protectively, she whined but he ignored her and continued to nudge her, rubbing his scent on her fur.

Yokos instincts kicked in slightly making her nuzzle under Sesshomarus paw and try to bite at him playfully. Sesshomaru growled before picking her up by the scruff of her neck and running off with her in between his teeth. Yoko whimpered seeing Inuyasha running after them but he was getting farther and farther away. Looking up Yoko watched the red eyes of her father, a tinge of sadness clouded her mind as she remembered all the years of her hiding from this very man with her mother. At the thought of her mother again Yoko whined, she missed her mother dearly but then her sadness turned to anger as she looked up. If they hadn't had been hiding form HIM, her mother would still be alive and with her.

Sesshomaru settled down and brought his running to a slow trot before stopping completely and setting his pup down gently. Yokos firey eyes looked up at him angrily before she bit his paw hard her poison having no effect on him. Sesshomaru growled down at her enraged that she'd attack her own father. With a violent warning growl Sesshomaru placed his paw on Yoko's back making her fall to the ground and squirm as she thrashed out her rage, howling and growling before her growls turned to whimpers and sobs. Sesshomaru lifted his paw before transforming back into his humanoid form; Yoko was changing back as well, her body curled up in a small ball as she cried wanting her Mama.

Sesshomaru stared down at his pup his eyes holding a slight confusion before he reached down and picked her up, cradling her small body to him as he started walking towards where he had left Rin and Jaken.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoko whimpered and squirmed slightly, pounding her tiny fists into Sesshomaru's chest. Who in turn just continued walking, un-phased by the child's protest. "Y-you're the reason Momma died!" She finally cried out before breaking into uncontrollable sobs as she slowly stopped hitting his chest and just cried. Sparing the small child a glance, Sesshomaru decided to stop walking and attempt to calm the child before getting back to Jaken and Rin. "Quiet." Yoko did no such thing and whimpered and at some points howl, wanting her Momma and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stared at the small child silently with cold calculating eyes. Growling slightly when she didn't hush her sobs, '_Calm pup_' his inner beast stated showing Sesshomaru images of nurturing and caring things to do, most of which Sesshomaru just grunted at. '_Calm Pup_' was his beasts' last demand before settling in the back of his mind. Growling inside as he glided over to a large sakura tree and sat down with the pup in his arms.

Bringing a clawed hand up to stroke at his offspring's hair he was slightly taken aback by the whimper that escaped her small body. '_She's afraid of me_' he thought silently as he carefully sat his hand lightly on top of her head, rubbing her head affectionately, he marveled slightly in the softness of his child's hair. Leaning his head back he rested as he continued to rub Yoko's head and back as she cried.

Slowly her whimpers softened and the tears dried from her cheeks as she brought herself to look up at the face of her father. He had some of the same markings as she had; his hair a silver white and eyes of bright amber. She sniffled a little before her head fell down. "….are you gonna kill me too…." She murmured imagining meeting her Mommy soon in the afterlife. She would openly accept that fate if she had too, momma always said they would be together.

Sesshomaru looked down at the young one in his arms; she was so ready to accept a fate such as death. "No." was the simple answer she received as she was then picked up once again and carried to a stream. "Bathe. You smell of half breed and human." He ordered her as he turned disappearing into the woods without another word. He would be damned if his pup smelled anything of his half breed brother and his traveling party.

Yoko whimpered a little at being left alone but decided that she best do as she was told and after removing her kimono stepped into the water to bathe. After washing herself she stepped out of the water only to notice her kimono was gone and a rather large haori was laying there….the same style that her…father wore. Picking it up she carefully wrapped herself in it as best as she could, it was rather big on her, coming down to her mid calf and the arms were way too long.

As if on que, Sesshomaru stepped from the tree line picking up his freshly washed pup and starting to walk. She clung to him so she wouldn't fall and just laid there unsure of what she should do run or stay. So she settled for staying silent as she was carried off, farther and farther away, slowly she could hear voices of a young girl sounding a little older than her and another squawky voice yelling.


	9. Chapter 9

In the open field Rin ran around chasing little grasshoppers through the flowers. Her orange and yellow checkered kimono contrasting against the lush green of the grass. "HURRY MASTER JAKEN IT'S GETTING AWAY!" Shouted the girl excitedly as she was being followed by a grouchy squawky imp. "RIIIIN!" he squealed as he tripped over a rock into the dirty face first. The little girl giggled as she followed the grasshopper before spotting their Lord coming from the tree line. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She shouted with glee as she eagerly ran towards him, noticing small differences in him. One, he didn't have on his outer kimono top, just the white under shirt of it and two he was carrying a small child a little younger than her; who kept her face hidden into his shoulder looking back at the forest.

Stopping beside her Lord, Rin stared up at the girl with big curious eyes. "My name's Rin! What's yours?" She asked happily, Yoko's green eyes stared down at Rin blankly; she just wanted to be with her momma again…. "Yoko" she murmured lightly as she stared at the girl. Rin smiled at her softly noticing the same look she had for a little when she lost her family. "Lord Sesshomaru can Yo-chan come play with me?" Rin asked happily as she bounced around. Sesshomaru gave no sign and just sat Yoko down on the ground near Rin who quickly grabbed the pups hand and tugged her along into the field.

Jaken stared wide eyed at the young pup before rushing over to his Lord's side. "Mi'Lord! Is that pup really…?" He cut himself off at the curt nod from Sesshomaru before falling to the ground knowing what was to be come of him in the future…a new plaything!

Rin giggled as she pulled Yoko along to the field and they started picking flowers, well, Rin picked flowers…Yoko sort of just sat their quietly playing with a blade of grass. Hearing buzzing Yoko jumped up and whimpered looking around for the giant bugs that helped kill her Momma. "Yo-chan what's wrong?" Rin asked softly, Yoko was panicking "Don't you hear them? The Buzzing!" the frightened pup muttered scared as she looked around. Yoko bolted carrying Rin with her as she ran towards a place to hide, but only succeded in running into Sesshomaru's legs again. Looking around in a dire panic Yoko whimpered eyes darting everywhere.

"Yo-chan? What's wrong? Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked down at his pup and how frightened she was of anything at that moment. '_Buzzing?...Naraku_' Sesshomaru tensed a little, Naraku knows about his pup, this will make his attempts at getting Rin and now Yoko more frequent. He thought silently to himself, there was no miamasa in the air and there was no buzzing, except for the beehive close by. Looking down at his pup he picked her up gently and nosed her forehead lightly when Rin wasn't looking to calm the pup down as he carried her over to the beehive to show her it wasn't Naraku's bugs.

Yoko whimpered not wanting to even look at the bees, there was surge in Yoko's energy before a giant Venus flytrap grew from the earth and swallowed the beehive whole leaving to munch on the sweet morsels inside it. Sesshomaru noticed his child's' hands were tinted with a light green light before it dissipated into nothing. Yoko sniffled as she hid herself close to the man she is forced to live with now.


	10. Chapter 10

**FlamingVixen661: **OK! This is a little note to all of you who have yelled at me and threatened to gouge my eyes out with spoons if I didn't update. Look I've had bad writers block and am just starting to get over it thanks to **yamixyugi-shipper** she is the only reason I started writing again so! If you love my stories so much you should check hers out and THANK THE HELL OUT OF HER because she was the one to get me back into writing my stories so suck it up people! Oh on a side note my family is building a house so the internet is down a lot so add that!

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the giant flytrap with calculating ease, unafraid of the giant plant. Rin watched from behind his legs with quiet curiosity as she watched the plant devour the small hive. Turning on his heel Sesshomaru started off towards the Western Palace, he would need time to learn about his pup before setting off again. Yoko squirmed around slightly before suddenly feeling extra comfy in Sesshomaru's arms, she feared the yokai holding her but her instincts as an Inu reacted to being near her family and soon she was sound asleep in his arms resting better than she has since her mothers death. Sesshomaru watched his pup sleep silently before forming his cloud and taking flight to get to the Western Palace sooner, Rin and Jaken following on Ah-Un's back.

When Yoko awoke she was no longer in the arms of her father and instead was laying on a rather large bed. Looking around she stared at the large window and tapestries that adorned the walls some. She was now staring in awe at a portrait of a large dog demon lord, who looked a lot like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, with his hair pulled up into a ponytail. Yoko felt very small looking up at the painting before wandering to the window and looking out.

She was very high up in a castle, golden eyes grew wide in awe at the sight before her. The full moon shone brightly against the landscape, illuminating the forests and fields in the distance, the walls surrounding the castle and the breathtaking gardens that were uncased behind the walls. Yoko stared at the gardens eagerly, when her mother was alive they would often go see the village gardens or a field of flowers. Yoko's ears went alittle flat at the memory of her mother and her. She stared at the gardens for a long time before going to the door and stepping out of the room.

Looking around the hallways made Yoko feel like a bug, they were HUGE compared to the young demonchild. Rushing towards any window she saw she tried to make her way outside to the gardens quickly. Causing the other servants to look at her curiously and in awe at the fact their lord had brought his lost child home to the palace. Many bowed to the child making her givethem questioning looks.

After almost an hour of exploring, Yoko whimpered alittle wanting only to go out into the gardens but not able to find them. "Are you lost little one?" Came the sweet voice of one of the servants, Yoko looked up into green eyes and nodded some, "c-can you take me outside?" She asked shyly tugging onto her kimono partly. The green eyed woman smiled softly before nodding and leading their young princess outside to the gardens.

Yoko smiled happily as she hugged the lady's legs tightly before rushing off into the gardens and smelling all the wonderful fregrances that the flowers gave off. Most the flowers closing for the night; but at night there is a whole new set of flowers bloom giving off more scents for Yoko to sniff at. Small hands traced the petals of the flowers remembering the stories her mother would tell her about fairies and sprites who lived in the beautiful flowers. Red eyes watched the small child not far from him and smirked noticing she was alone.

"Yoookoooo…..Yoookoooo" Came a ghostly coo making the owner of the name look up quickly her eyes watering. "M-momma?" Yoko called out softly as she dropped her hands from the flower she was holding. White and forrest green armor and kimono fluttered past the end of the trees making Yoko's eyes widen as she rushed forward. "MOMMA!" She called running towards the figure, unaware of the dead eyes of her mothers body or the slight decay of the body.

Sesshomaru stood at the door of his bedroom wondering where his pup had gone, all was silent until he heard a cry of Momma being called from the garden. Soon the aura of the one person Sesshomaru hated was there in the garden as well making him growl and his eyes tint red. "Naraku." He growled out angrily as he stormed out to the gardens, at the very edge near the back wall Yoko stood there confused looking up at the body of her mother, confusion on why her mother wasn't looking at her and why was there blood on her kimono and her armor was cracked.

"Momma?" Yoko tugged on the sleeve of her mothers kimono and let out a shriek when her mother looked at her with white eyes and a half decaying face. Soon arms had encircled the young pups body pulling her to a cold chest. "I told her she couldn't hide you from me my little flower." The man hissed in a satisfied tone as he turned with her in his arms. "Why hello my Lord Sesshomaru, Ta-ta" The man murmured before a purple mist circled around both him and Yoko.

Yoko whimpered and cried out from not knowing who this man was but now he was taking her away from her family and that made her scared, even if she was afraid of Sesshomaru she wanted him more than this guy. But her whimpers soon died down as the mist invaded her lungs making her terribly sleepy.


End file.
